Darth Sado
Darth Sado, though more widely reconized as Jobe Flagg, is a Nagai Sith Lord and Grand Lord of the Imperial Knights History Early Life Darth Sado was born on a small outerrim world of no importance. His parents sold him to a Hutt when he was a toddler and he served first as a cup bearer and later as a negotiator. As a slave, Sado had no name, but in time he was referred to as Nephew by Yarenda the Hutt. One day as Sado accompanied Yarenda on her sail barge, a young Miriluka Jedi presented himself to the gathered court and made his intention to wander within Yarenda's territory known. The Jedi could sense Sado's raw power in the Force and sought to speak with him. Sado was very curious, yet reserved with the Jedi. Unsure of the Jedi's intent, Sado made a point of misdirecting and confounding him; but this only made the Jedi more interested. The Jedi stayed in Yarenda's court for several weeks (to the Hutts hidden displeasure) and he and Sado would speak long into the night. When he finally left to continue his journey he promised to visit again before leaving the sector. Yarenda was furious at the disruption in her business but said nothing to the Jedi, and once he had left she took out her displeasure on Sado. As the Jedi traveled through Yarenda's territory, he upset many of the Hutt's business ventures and cost the Crimelord millions. Yarenda began to arrange for an accident to deal with the Jedi problem. When Sado became aware he acted quickly. The Jedi returned to Yarenda's palace as her territory erupted into one of the largest slave revolts the galaxy had ever seen. The Palace was a warzone as rebel's lay siege. The Jedi managed to slip past them and into the throne room. Inside he found Sado standing in shock, a blaster in his hand and Yarenda dead on her throne. The Jedi, sensing the rebel's entering the grounds, grabbed Sado by the arm and together they escaped the carnage and made it to the starport the Jedi's ship was located in. The Jedi asked Sado to travel with him back to Ossus to meet with the Jedi Council. Having nowhere to return to, Sado agreed. Opinionated Jedi On Ossus the Jedi, Count Odin V, brought Sado before the Council. The Jedi could sense the Nagai's raw power and hunger for knowledge, but they could also sense that he had murdered Yarenda, when asked Sado was honest about his role in Yarenda's death and claimed he had no other choice as Yarenda had arranged for an assassin to kill Odin. The Council took his honesty into account and decided that guidance would help focus the boy into a force for good. Odin asked that Sado be made into his first padawan as a Jedi Knight, and with much debate that Council agreed. For the next few months Sado and Odin remained on Ossus as Sado learned the basics of the Force, Lightsaber combat, and philosophy. Sado proved to be an excellent student and the skills came easily to him. As Odin and Sado trained, the slave revolt became a larger conflict in Hutt Space. Known now as the Rorak Rebellion, the slaves of over a dozen Hutt worlds had risen up and the fighting was bloody. The Galactic Alliance had asked for Jedi assistance in ending the war. Sado was one of the more vocal Jedi about the Rebellion and called for the Alliance to support the Rebels. Sado convinced many young and idealistic Jedi to join the cause while the Council remained neutral. Eventually Sado and Odin, along with others who grew into roles of importance within the order such as Shadow Russel Faraday and healer Mina Ven, sought to aid the Rebellion. They journeyed into Hutt Space and began to strike out against the Hutt's mercenary forces before offically taking on missions for the Rebel military. The Galactic Alliance was placed in a difficult situation as the Hutt's claimed that the Jedi's actions were an act of war upon the Hutt Empire. The Alliance had no choice but to back the Hutt's but had tried to remain neutral up until this point, once trade was threatened the Alliance was forced to act. In the first of many conflicts through Sado's life against the Galactic Alliance, he faced none other than Rogue Squadron. The Alliance sought to cut off the Rebel's from their command structure by tactically hitting the Rebellions headquarters on five different worlds. All of the attacks were successful, except for the Rogue Squadron attack on the Rorak headquarters. Sado sensed the eminent attack minutes before it began and manager to have the fighters scrambled before the first wave. Sado proved a skilled tactician in his first engagement as he held the Rogue's at bay while the base was evacuated. Unfortunately, the Rebellion had taken a massive hit and quickly the Rebels will to fight was gone. The Hutt's demanded that the Rogue Jedi be turned over to them but the Jedi Order refused. Once back on Ossus, Sado and Odin were brought before the Council to answer for their actions. Sado gave a heated speech about how a Jedi was suppose to seek out unjustice and confront it, while Odin remained silent. The Order decided in a vote of 6 to 5 (Odin's former Master Ruulik abstained) the two were given a four year exile to reflect on their actions. In the Court of Voren Fel During their exile, Sado and Odin traveled to many worlds. They visited the Hapes Consortium, the Chiss Ascendancy, Zonama Sekot, the Corporate Sector, Korriban, and finally Imperial Space. On Bastion, Sado and Odin were brought before the Emperor and given rooms within the palace. Sado spent much of his time training with the Imperial Knights especially the Hapani Joviana Solgoth, with whom he developed a physical relationship. Both Sado and Odin were offered Imperial citizenship and places within the Imperal Knights, but both refused. Odin grew worried over Sado's involvement within the court, especially his role in several intrigues. Personality and Traits Darth Sado is a cold and calculating man. Powers and Abilities Darth Sado was one (if not the) most powerful force-users of his era. During his youth he and Count Odin learned many lost and forbidden arts. Category:Star Wars